It is desirable to have logic circuits which provide high speed operation consuming very little power. A circuit exhibiting these properties would greatly enhance extremely fast microprocessors and computer systems. Until now, no circuits capable of optimized speed within constraints of low power consumption have existed which are suitable to meet the demands dictated by today's electronic environment.